venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Margaret Johnson
Margaret Johnson (née Thatchery), also known as Mrs Johnson, Miss Margaret 'and [[Gertrude|'Gertrude]], was a character in several early VenturianTale Gmod videos, including the SCars Mod, the Snowmobile Mod, and the Roleplay Items Pack Mod. She was played by Bethany Frye. She had one sister, Annie Thatchery. Margaret was originally believed to be from Earth, but was later revealed to from Gingeria, making her a Gingerian. In The Snowmobile Mod Episode, she was sent to Earth from Gingeria as Gertrude, meaning the planet destroyed by The Black Hole Device must be Gingeria. However, this was later revealed to not to be the case, as Papa Acachalla crash-landed on (and later nuked) Gingeria in the ''Acachalla One''. It is theorized that the one Margaret came from is from a different dimension. It is also possible that the planet seen is not the original Gingeria but in fact a colony world asopted by the Gingerian. Biography Trampoline Mod Margaret was caught in the crossfire of the Human-Tellytubby War. Her car was hit with an RPG, killing her. Later, she stole Mario's helicopter. Mario retaliated by destroying the helicopter, killing her yet again. Eventually she gave up and left Mario and the Teletubby to kill each other and had a go on a trampoline. Roleplay Items Mod Margaret moved into a house with her husband Mr. Johnson but they found themselves continually getting killed by their furniture. Eventually, after her husband ran out of respawns, an Agent came to her house to investigate the occurrences, Despite her attempts to explain the madness around her, why the cats were head crabs and her uncle was in the closet, he didn't believe her and eventually arrested her for incorrectly naming a vase and killed her uncle with an RPG for being invisible. SCars Mod Margaret tried to escape the police in a car and mauled a cop to death before being rammed off the road by Billy Bob. Her car flipped and crashed into the lake, trapping her in the car, where she drowned. Her sister, Annie Thatchery, was riding the tour bus in Tinyville, but then suffered a similar fate on a bus for insulting the bus driver's home town. Annie came back from the dead and was immediately used as a guinea pig by a scientist attatching thrusters and hover balls to an ATV. After the scientist accidentally created a black hole device, she killed him. Snowmobile Mod Margaret was in the Arctic region of an unknown planet with Mr Johnson testing out the snowploughs. She accidentally wrapped the connecting wire around a building and he accidentally killed her with thrusters. Johnson then tried to find his way back to civilization, having gotten lost in the bright snow, but was also killed by the thrusters. After they came Back from the Dead, they tried to find each other, but soon after Mr. Johnson's new and improved hoverbike was accidentally converted into a Black Hole Device that would consume the planet in 12 hours, and they then proceeded to chase it, pin it down, and hit it with a crowbar. It escaped and kicked Margaret. Margaret was thrown away into the arctic wilderness. When she came back Mr. Johnson created a similar device to send her to another universe, saving her from the device but dooming the planet. Johnson then stated that he was sending her to Earth, where, under Earth's yellow sun she would be a superhero known as Gertrude. Personality Margaret was quite different from Gertrude, being somewhat younger. She seemed quite happily married and had a generally cheerful and sunny disposition, as well as being extremely tolerant of the strange things that happened around her, though she wasn't averse to murdering people who annoyed her too much, a trait shared by her next incarnation. Relationships Mister Johnson Mister Johnson is Margaret's husband. Annie Thatchery Annie Thatchery is Margaret's sister. Agent Knock Agent Knock killed her uncle and chased her across the country before she killed him. Trivia * If you take her first name and add her sister's last name (removing the y), you can spell "Margaret Thatcher", the first female Prime Minister of England. * Gertrude called Baby Acachalla Margaret, believing him to be a little girl. * The implication that Margaret and Gertrude are in fact the same person is similar to Gregory's dual identity as both Johnny Ghost and Jimmy Casket. * She had an uncle named Uncle Johnson, But He Was Killed in the Gmod ROLEPLAY Items Mod! video by Agent Knock. Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Deceased Category:Barely Used Characters Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Alive???? Category:Gertrude Category:Back from the Dead Category:Alien Category:Ginger Category:Characters who appear as more than one person Category:Character Category:Characters from Alternate universes Category:Gingeria Category:Female characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Acachalla Family Category:Tragic Figures